


1080p

by RaisedByMusicc



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaisedByMusicc/pseuds/RaisedByMusicc
Summary: Dan does a weekly live show on an adult website, Phil - Dan’s boyfriend - walks in on him one day after doing some errands and couldn’t help but join him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a really long time, but I felt inspired. I hope you like my rusty skills. Ignore spelling. I read it like 8 times and I swear new stuff shows up every time, haha.

“Hello, everyone!” Dan smiled into his camera. He was starting his weekly adult show that he did. One of the benefits with being considered a twink was that you had a wider variety or people watching. Everyone from fellow twinks, jocks, and even some friendly females here and there. He didn’t make load of money from his shows, but he made more than enough to pay rent and by some of the random things he needed. “How is everyone doing today?” he asked and bit his lip, reading the waves of comments he gotten so far. 

A few tips started trickling in from regular and new viewers. Dan loved when his regulars came back because they were always his highest tippers and the ones that got privates and more expensive shows on the weekend. Dan wadded through some of the cruder comments and read one from a regular out lout. “How about taking your shirt off, baby?” 

“Guys, the show has only just begun, We can't jump right into it already.” he smiled and took a deep breath. His shows always made him nervous, but he liked it. He got paid to masturbate on a weekly basis, even if a few or so people watched him do it. His boyfriend was a little skeptical when he first started doing it, but soon supported him because it wasn't like he was going out and cheating. He stayed in his own home and just listened to a bunch of horny men over the internet. This was his life and he was pretty happy with it.

Dan stood up off his bed and turn his computer slightly over so everyone could still see him. He had a small table set up at the end of his bed that helped with keeping everything in reach and not having to constantly be move things around on his bed, he was probably one of the more ‘professional’ people on the website, in turn making him that much more wanted by the regular and new site users.

“I guess since you guys keep asking.” the brunette said in a sweet voice. He crossed his arms over his stomach and took hold to the seem on his shirt and slowly started to pull it over his stomach, revealing the barely there trail of hair leading down his midsection. He pulled up higher over his chest and head, then through the garment over and past the camera, leaving himself wearing his jeans and boxers. Dan looked back at the screen, tips flowing in a little fast than before, the comment section littered with other men calling him ‘gorgeous,’ and ‘sexy,’ and among many more things, some slightly vulgar sounding. If he was being honest, he loved seeing that. 

“Do you guys want a little more?” He asked the viewers and the chat sped up with lots of ‘yes’’ and tips. “Okay then.” he nodded and started to unbutton and unzip his jeans. He wiggled his hips a little, pulling them down just enough to see the first couple inches of his underwear. Dan turned around and pulled them down just passed his butt and bent down really slowly taking them off, his ass was always something he prided himself on. Once his jeans were pulled down all the way, he pulled the off his ankles and pushed them to the side.

The male turned around and got back on the bed, turn his camera back to have him centered in the frame. “Like what you see, guys?” he asked. Dan’s fingers lightly trailed over his torso and and circling his nipples, getting himself in the mood. Nothing was worse that watching someone that wasn't into it, he came across a few of those guys when he was first starting out.

“If you guys wanna see more, the next part of the show will be starting soon. Don't forget to sign up to the website and buy a spot in the room, there only limited spaces for the full show.” He explained, watching the private room count fill up. His left hand moved its way down his body and softly rubbed his growing member from outside his underwear. Dan sat back some to let the lingerers take a better look at him, his bulge more prominent now that he was more turned on and ready. 

“Only a couple minutes left to get your spots,” he said and dipped his hand under his boxers, slowly stroking his member. The room filled up faster and then a ‘closed’ picture appeared over the screen indicating that it just switched to the private room. He smiled and got closer to the camera, taking his hand out of his boxers.

“Welcome to the private show guys,” he sad quietly and read some of the new comments. Most of the them telling him to take of his underwear. “Okay, then,” he said leaning back and lifting his hips up and dragging the cloth over his ass, his legs going up in the air as he pulled the off his legs, the camera getting a perfect view of his now naked ass. Dan threw the article of clothing on the floor and turned over to his hands and knees, keeping his butt facing the camera. 

He circled his ass for everyone watching, his right arm keeping him up and his left hand stroking his cock a little faster than before to get himself going. He stopped and turned back around, propping his back up on a couple pillows. “What do you guys want me to do today?” the male asked as he opened his legs and started to stroke himself again, squeezing his fist over the head of his cock. Dan moaned just loud enough for the camera to pick up the sound. 

Dan checked the chat to see what everyone was saying. Once he got past the usual, ‘you look sexy’ and ‘I want to do so many things to you’ comments, he saw a lot of people were telling him to use his dildo. A lot of them were his regulars, a lot of them loved when he brought out his toys. “It looks like a lot of you want me to bring out my toys, but I don't know if I'm really feeling them today. I kinda wanna use my fingers,” he said and bit his bottom lip, his hand leaving his member and rubbing lower and around his entrance.

Dan quickly licked his fingers and brought them back down circling his entrance. He slid his middle finger in himself and slowly started pumping, letting himself adjust to the intrusion. His cock laid hard against his abdomen as his right hand massage his balls. When he felt ready, he slowly entered in another finger, moving his hands faster. Dan’s head fell back as light moans started rolling off his tongue. 

He adjusted his position and fulling stroked his cock again. His long fingers moving more inside him as he searched for his prostate. At one of the movements, he brushed against the gland, sending pleasure through his midsection. He pressed in that spot again, massaging the area inside him. 

Just as his body started to shake, he heard a faint knock on the door. He knew it was Phil getting back from the store and letting him know that he was home without interrupting his show. An idea hit Dan, something new for his viewers. He moaned louder promoting Phil to hopefully be curious enough to come into the room. The door slowly opened revealing his boyfriend. Dan smiled and bit his lip again, making strong eye contact with his boyfriend, craving Phil’s touch. What he wanted wasn't what the chat was expecting, making it even better. 

Phil’s eyes were wide at the other. Looking at his younger boyfriend, laid on their bed with his fingers inside him, cheeks pink and hair curled from the sweat, he felt a strong desire shoot through his body making his legs feel weak. Dan stopped his movements and sat at the edge of the bed motioning from significant other to walk over. All of Dan’s casual viewers knew he had a boyfriend - they told him they were jealous of the other on a basis because on Phil was allowed to have sex with Dan - but they never knew what he looked liked, Phil always stayed off the streams and let Dan do his thing, occasionally watching himself from the other room just to see what his boyfriend specifically did. He’d be straight up lying if he said he’s never gotten off watching his boyfriends shows.

Phil took a deep breath and walked over, his feet shuffling the floor with nervousness. He stood in front of Dan. The brunette pulling him closer buy his hips, then running his hand around the outside of his pants trying to turn him on. The raven haired male quickly bent down and kissed his boyfriend before Dan started to unbutton his jeans and pulling down the zipper. He pulled the other's pants down to his thighs, letting Phil’s growing bulge show. Dan detached their lips and mouthed over his member through his boxers while reaching his hand around to grab the other's ass pulling him closer. 

Dan's teeth latched to the front the waist band and his fingers to the back, he pulled them down, revealing Phil’s cock. Dan smiled and licked up from his balls to the very tip, taking him into his mouth. He barely needed his hands to suck Phil off, had lots of practice of the last few years together. The brunette bobbed his head back and forth, his hands going up to make some extra pleasure. One hand on the shaft stroking as his tongue moved around the head, and one hand on his boyfriend's balls. Phil moaned loudly, his testicles drawing up towards his midsection. 

The older male looked over to the computer screen that has perfect view what was happening. He saw the tips bar being filled up amazingly fast. A lot of money too, he never asked Dan how much head made doing these shows, but seeing some of it now surprised Phil, he knew Dan did keep all the money and some of it went to the hosting site, but it was still a lot. He looked back down at his boyfriend, moving the curly hair from his face, pushing it back to see those big brown doe eyes he loved so much looking up at him with his cock in his mouth. 

“Fuck,” He moaned quietly and pushed Dan back slightly so he didn't come right then and there. He bent over, kissing the other. Dan's arm slid around Phil’s neck, pulling him closer into the shot and down on the bed. Phil quickly pulled down his boxers and pants the rest of the way without detaching their lips.He held his member at Dan’s entrance. “Ready?” he whispered in his ear.

“Yeah.” Dan breathed out, his legs hiked up over Phil's hips, his toes flexing and curling at the initial intrusion of Phil’s cock. The other started to thrust slow and shallow, letting Dan adjust and at the same time driving them both crazy and wanting more. Phil kissed and sucked at Dan’s neck as his head is thrown back. Dan brings his head back up and reached to take Phil’s shirt off, pulling in over his head and throwing it somewhere else. 

Their lips attach again and Phil’s hips snap faster between them. “Oh, fuck,” Dan let out a high pitched moan, his hands grabbing at Phil’s ass to get his to thrust even harder inside him. Both of the breathing so hard they could barely keep their mouths together. After a minute or to, Phil took Dan’s arms and he pinned them above his head, thrusting hard and rolling his hips to try and get Dan’s prostate. The brunette was almost yelling at this point. So much pleasure was rushing through his body, he almost forgot he was even on camera. He usually tried to look pretty and sexy during his live shows, but with Phil he didn’t care.

Phil was biting at Dan’s collarbone, bringing bits of blood just under the surface of his skin. The purple bruises slightly hidden from the redness of his chest. He couldn't wait to see them when they were done with their activity. 

“Fuck!” Dan practically screamed, “I'm coming, fuck, Phil, I'm gonna come!” Dan said and forced his hands out of Phil’s and tied them around the back of his head. His boyfriend kissing him again. Their hands in each others hair, pulling at the sweat soaked strands. 

“I'm close too, baby,” Phil muttered against their lips. The older man used his right hand to lift Dan's leg over his shoulder, giving the camera an even better view of his cock sinking into the younger boy and causing his member to push harder against Dan’s prostate. The couple tried to keep their lips attached, wanting nothing more than just each other, but their breathing and their position once again made it difficult to keep it that way.

“Phil,” Dan whined, his voice going deeper. Phil knew that was the last sign before Dan was ready to explode. He thrusted his hips harder, taking Dan’s beat red cock and pumped is as best he could with his least dominant hand. The younger boy’s head flew back against the mattress letting out a long moans and pleasure started to wave through his body. White streams shooting out of his cock and onto his stomach. He almost felt his vision go back from how intense it was. Dan’s body still clenching and contracting from pleasure, sending Phil over the edge too. 

Phil pulled out as fast as he could so he didn’t come in Dan, but not quite pulling out fast enough. Phil stroked his sensitive member until he was well and truly done, his forehead resting against his boyfriends chest. A layer of sweat covered them both, the room was filled with the smell of sex and clothes littering the floor. 

Dan was finally brought back to reality when the tip noises from his laptop got a little faster. He looked over the screen and smiled, chuckling slightly to himself. One of his hands rested on the back of Phil’s head as his boyfriend continued to lay on him. The other gaining just enough movement to wave goodbye to the viewers and close the video box shutting off the stream. His eyes felt like weights were were tied to his eyelids and his limbs felt like there were made of jelly. 

After what felt like eternity, Phil finally got enough energy to roll himself off Dan and onto the slightly less comfortable mattress. “Remind me to join you more often.” Phil chuckled and Dan smiled. 

“Not all of them are like that, but I wouldn’t be opposed to having you here more often.” Dan turned to face Phil, bring his hand up to touch Phil's cheek. The gave each other a small kiss.

“Also, how much of that money do you actually get to keep?” Phil couldn't help but ask out of curiosity. Dan just shook his head and smiled, he had been doing this for about a year and the topic honestly never really came up. 

“Um, since I’m a premium member and usually promoter, it’s about a 75/25 split. So I keep the majority.” Dan laughed lightly. “I like it because I get to make the shows as long or as short as I want, on my own time, and all the money is added to my account within a few days.” Dan explained to Phil.

“Ohh,” Phil nodded. “Maybe we really will have to do this again.” he said and let out a yawn. 

“We should clean up before we both fall asleep, and now I need a shower because of you,” Phil let out a loud laugh.

“Hey, I tried pulling out faster, but I was too caught up to think about that.” The younger boy just shook his head. 

“You’re lucky I love you,” The raven haired boy smiled lightly and kiss Dan again.

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Well, I hope you liked this. I’ve written smut many times before (if you are familiar with me at all), but I had never written Dan and Phil Smut before. Fun adventure, haha. I’ve had this idea for a long time and the original idea for this story I actually wrote in early 2013 when I was like… 15? So I decided to re-write it and change the characters so it was more fitting. Let me know if you enjoyed it! Who knows when I’ll be writing again.


End file.
